Don't Think of Me
by pianogal
Summary: FINISHED! Adria was in love with John Cena but he has moved on to another girl. But this girl isn't as great as she seems and he still has feelings for Adria. Does Adria still have feelings for him? John Cena, Randy Orton, 2 OCs
1. The New Girl

_Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE superstar that may appear in my story. They are owned by Vince McMahon and themselves. I also don't completely own the story. The story is based on a song called "Don't Think of Me" by Dido off of her "No Angel" CD. I have taken the basis of the song and developed it into this story. I only own my original characters. I hope you all enjoy and please let me know what you think_

_A/N – Just to let you know, the italicized portions in the story are flashbacks.

* * *

_

**Chapter 1 – The New Girl**

Adria slammed the door behind her as she left the locker room. She had gone in there to do her job and take pictures like she always did but it had to be him. It couldn't have been any other WWE superstar. It had to be John. Yes, that's right the one and only John Cena. He had to be the one that she was supposed to photograph. He had to have his new arm candy there with him. He just had to be so like him and as hard as she fought it, Adria knew that she still loved him.

Adria Brenham was a photographer for the WWE and had been one for the past two years. She loved her job and she loved photography. She had grown up watching WWE and she had always loved it. When the opportunity was presented to do what she loved and be around wrestling she couldn't pass it up. When she first got the job she was a shy and naïve 23 year old. If only she had known what she was getting herself into.

The problem wasn't the job because the job was fine and it was a great experience. The problem was that Adria had decided to mix business with pleasure when she got involved with a superstar. That's right Adria fell for the bad boy himself, John Cena. She remembered the day she met him like it had just barely happened.

"_Ms. Brenham, I'd like to introduce you to your victim. This is John Cena." A crew member said coming up to Adria. _

"_Well, I wouldn't say it like that. Don't worry, I just take your picture. Its not like I torture you, unless getting your picture taken is torture." Adria couldn't help laughing. _

"_Well its nice to meet you Ms. Brenham." John smiled and outstretched his hand. He was thinking about how gorgeous this girl was. _

"_Oh please, call me Adria. Its nice to meet you too." She took his hand and shook it. _

"_Sorry but I got to run. I hope the photos come out good." The crew member said and then ran off to get some stuff done. _

"_So are you ready for me to take these pictures?"_

"_Sure, I guess but on one condition." John gave her a mischievous grin. _

"_Oh really, well I'm supposed to take your picture anyways even if you don't want to. But, what is this condition?" Adria put her hands on her hips._

"_Well, I'd like to take you out some time. What do you say?"_

"_John Cena, are you asking me out on a date after just meeting me and barely even talking to me."_

"_Yeah, I guess I am. What do you say? C'mon, we have plenty of time to talk when we are on this date."_

"_Well you don't have to beg." She said with a laugh. "Of course, I'll go out with you."_

This all happened about 6 months after Adria began her career in the WWE. She had seen John Cena around but this was her first time doing a photo shoot together. They immediately hit it off. After that Adria and John were a couple. The were very much in love for a little over a year. They started fighting a lot after the first year and about three months ago they had gotten into a huge fight and broken up.

_Adria walked into the hotel room that she and John shared after having a nice day out. They were in New York which was her hometown so she had decided to get together with some old friends of hers that she hadn't seen in a while. As soon as she entered the hotel room though she knew something was wrong. John was sitting on the bed looking very pissed off._

"_Where the hell have you been? I had know idea where you were and you didn't even leave a note." John screamed at her._

_Adria tried to remain calm. Yelling back at John usually tended just to make him angrier so she decided to try to reason with him instead. "John I didn't know you were going to be back so soon. I just went out with some old friends of mine."_

"_Guy friends?" John asked still with anger in his voice._

"_Yes, two guy friends and a girl friend of mine." She couldn't figure out why that would make a difference. _

"_Oh, so it was a double date?"_

"_John, that's not what I meant and you know it. They are all just old friends of mine that I haven't seen in a while." Adria was starting to get upset now. John always had to be so jealous over absolutely nothing._

"_Sure." John shrugged his shoulders and said it like he didn't believe it. _

"_Why are you being like this?"_

"_Like what?"_

"_You are being such a jealous jerk right now over nothing." _

"_Well, excuse me if I don't like my girlfriend hanging out with other guys behind my back."_

"_John, I wasn't trying to do anything behind your back."_

"_Well that's how it comes off." John finally really looked at Adria and couldn't believe what he saw. "And what are you wearing?"_

"_What?" Adria looked down at herself and couldn't figure out what was wrong with what she was wearing. She had on a mini skirt, sandals, and a fitted tee. _

"_Your skirt is pretty short for just hanging out with friends. Don't you think?" John crossed his arms across his chest. _

"_What are you talking about? Its not that short. I didn't see you complaining when I wore shorter things when we first started going out." _

"_Yeah, well now maybe I don't want to share all your "assets" with every other guy who sees you."_

"_Stop being such a jealous bastard." Adria was really pissed now. She couldn't control herself any longer. She was screaming at John now. "I'm a grown woman. I can go wherever I want, see whoever I want to see, and wear whatever I want to wear." _

"_Not when you're my girlfriend."_

"_Oh really, then maybe I'm not your girlfriend anymore."_

"_What are you saying?" John couldn't believe what he was hearing. He couldn't imagine his life without Adria but she could just be so damn stubborn sometimes. _

"_I'm saying its over." With that said Adria quickly grabbed her things and walked out of John Cena's life. _

The problem with dating a wrestler when you work for the WWE is that you can never really be out of each other's lives which makes the break-up that much more difficult. Throughout the past 3 months since the break-up John and Adria were both torn up inside. Neither would admit how wrong they had been even though they both knew it. Adria hadn't even though of dating anyone since and she had learned her lesson to never date a wrestler. John, on the other hand, had moved on. He was now seeing a girl named Allison.

Adria, of course, couldn't stand Allison. To make matters worse she was another photographer like Adria. This meant they worked together and Allison never missed the opportunity to throw her relationship with John right in Adria's face. Which was why she had been present at the photo shoot that Adria was doing with John. It was her first one with John since the break-up and Allison just had to tag along.

Adria had stormed out of the photo shoot after Allison had said something that pissed her off. Having to do with John of course. What Adria didn't realize was that she stormed out too soon and didn't see the look of pain on John's face.

* * *

_A/N – Well everyone I decided to start another story. I know I shouldn't since I already have two in the works but I just couldn't resist. I hope you all like it and please review. _

_Keira – I posted this today just for you. It's your birthday present from me. You may get those updates too but I'm not sure cause I'm going to my camp tonight and I won't be back until tomorrow afternoon or evening. This might have to be it so I hope you enjoy. Anyways I hope you have an awesome birthday if I don't talk to you tomorrow._

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU.  
__HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU  
__HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR KEIRA  
__HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!_

_There I sang…umm, typed to you too. Have an awesome birthday! Thanks for all your support.  
__Kim_


	2. Thinking of Adria

_Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE superstar that may appear in my story. They are owned by Vince McMahon and themselves. I also don't completely own the story. The story is based on a song called "Don't Think of Me" by Dido off of her "No Angel" CD. I have taken the basis of the song and developed it into this story. I only own my original characters. I hope you all enjoy and please let me know what you think.

* * *

_

**Chapter 2 – Thinking of Adria**

Later that night John was laying in bed with his arms around Allison. She was sleeping peacefully. John couldn't get the days events out of his head. Having Adria do a photo shoot with him for the first time since their breakup had really affected him. It had reminded him of their first time working together when he had asked her out. He thought everything had been going fine. Well, as fine as things could go when you are still so in love with a person but can't let them know. That is, it was fine until Allison had to say something. John didn't even know why she was there. He remembered telling Allison that he had a photo shoot with Adria and then somehow she had gotten him to ask her to go too. He didn't know why he did. That was just the affect that Allison had on him. She made him do things that he never would have done if she wasn't there.

So Allison had gone along with John to the photo shoot. She could have just stood by and watched but no, she had to open her mouth.

_"C'mon, Johnny the room for your photo shoot is right up here." Allison walked with John into the room hand in hand._

_"Allison, sweetheart, I told you, don't call me Johnny."_

_"But Johnny, its such a cute name for such a cute you." John just rolled his eyes. Allison was definitely something. He really didn't know why he was with her. He figured it was probably just to get him through those lonely nights without Adria._

_The entrance and the eye roll didn't go unnoticed by Adria. She just laughed to herself. She thought that John certainly had a keeper there. Then Allison noticed Adria. Of course, she knew Adria was the one that would be there but she feigned ignorance._

_"Oh Adria, I didn't realize you were the one that would be taking Johnny's pictures."_

_"Well Allison, seeing as how its only myself and you who do pictures like this, and its obviously not you, then it must be me." Adria put in just a hint of sarcasm._

_"No, Jeff and Ben do photos too." Allison stated very matter of fact like._

_"Yes but they do mostly ringside photos and we do mostly photo shoots." Adria explained to her._

_"Oh yeah, it must have slipped my mind."_

_"I'm sure its not the only thing." Adria said under her breath. Allison didn't catch it but John sure did. He couldn't help laughing just a little._

_"What's so funny?" Allison asked him._

_"Nothing." He looked at Adria and she just turned around and couldn't help smiling. She really didn't understand John sometimes. He obviously didn't even like Allison so was he just with her for the sex? Probably knowing John but Adria didn't know._

_Adria turned back around with camera in hand and ready. "Alright, can we get this shoot started?"_

_"Fine by me." John took his place where Adria directed him to go. She took a few shots but then wanted John to change his pose. She tried to explain how she wanted him to stand but he wasn't getting it so she put the camera down and did a 'hands on' approach to posing him. This didn't sit well with Allison who couldn't help saying something._

_"You know Johnny is a big boy who can pose himself. You just needed an excuse to get your hands all over him again. Just remember he goes home with me now. Not you."_

_Adria turned towards Allison. "Excuse me?"_

_"You heard me."_

_"Are you kidding me? John wasn't getting it so I thought…you know what? You're not even worth an explanation. We are finished here." Adria turned around and stormed out of the room._

John knew Adria was hurt by Allison's comments because she really was just trying to do her job. Allison could be such a bitch sometimes but John just couldn't let her go. He knew he would just be lonely because the woman he wanted, Adria, would never come back to him again after the way he had treated her.

After their break-up fight, John had a lot of time to think about what she had said. He knew she was right. He had been a jerk but it was only because he cared about her so much. He couldn't believe he was laying in bed with a gorgeous girl but he could only think of another gorgeous girl, Adria.

The next morning John got up and went to the gym to work out. He couldn't keep his mind from thinking about Adria and Allison again. Even with all of her faults, Allison was beautiful. She had beautiful blond hair that was straight and went down to her mid back. She had big blue eyes and a very nice body. That was what had attracted John to her at first. She was definitely a rebound girl though, because he had gotten with her right after his split with Adria. He knew they would never develop a serious relationship because she wasn't very bright and John liked smart girls, like Adria.

Adria was very smart. She kept John on his toes and he loved that about her. She also had blond hair but it was more of a golden blond and it was wavy and went down to her mid back. She had big brown eyes too. Her eyes captivated him. When she looked at him with those eyes, it was like she was staring straight into his soul. Her looks matched those of Allison's if not better and she was nicer than Allison but John knew it didn't matter. He would never have Adria again.

John was pulled out of his thoughts when his friend Randy started talking to him. Randy Orton was a good friend of John's and another professional wrestler. They didn't travel on the same show usually but the two brands were together for Wrestlemania in Hollywood. Randy had entered the gym shortly after John but John was so lost in thought that he hadn't noticed.

"Hey man, what's wrong?" Randy finally decided to talk to John.

John was jolted out of his thoughts but when he noticed it was Randy he calmed down. "Hey man, its been a while. Nothing really. I was just thinking."

"About Adria?"

"Am I that obvious?" John let out a little laugh.

"No man, I just know you too well. I thought you were with another chick now?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I don't still care for Adria. I feel bad, but I think Allison is just my way of appeasing my loneliness. If you know what I mean."

Randy couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, I know what you me. Well, is she hot?"

"No, she's ugly." John said sarcastically.

"Well if you want Adria back do you really think being with Allison is going to help?"

"No, but Adria will never take me back. There is just too much you don't understand about our relationship."

"Well, if you love her as much as you say, you should at least try."

"No, you really don't understand."

Randy crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, humor me."

"I can't. Its just…its just complicated." John was getting frustrated he wanted to explain things to Randy but he just didn't know how.

"You know, that phrase really bugs me. People say that when they don't have the balls to actually explain things." Randy was getting pissed off. John obviously had some things on his mind so Randy thought he just let them out.

"I can't explain them to you. You wouldn't understand."

"What is there to explain? You already told me what happened. You guys fought a lot and you got possessive."

"No, I didn't tell you the whole story."

"Okay, then tell me."

John finally decided to give in. He had needed to get it off his chest for a while anyways. Randy was his best friend so he was definitely the logical choice to tell. "Adria and I were perfect together. We had a great relationship. About a year into the relationship Adria became pregnant. We were both ecstatic about it, especially Adria. She had always wanted to be a mother. She hadn't been pregnant for very long when there were complications and she lost the baby. This deeply affected Adria, as would be expected. After that our relationship was never the same. We started fighting a lot more and I got really possessive. We never even told anyone about the baby." John was crying slightly and it was the first time Randy had seen him like this.

"Look man, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up old memories."

"No, its alright. I had never told anyone about that and I really needed to."

"I know you two went through a traumatic experience but if she cares about you half as much as you still care about her, which I'm sure she does, the two of you need to be together."

"You know, you're right. I need to stop feeling sorry for myself and actually do something." John got up and started to rush out the door then he turned back to Randy. "Thanks man for listening."

"Any time." John left and Randy went back to working out.

* * *

_A/N – Well that is another chapter. This story probably won't be too long but it should still be good. Thanks to the people who reviewed:_

_**RKOxLegendKiller** – YOUR WELCOME! I'm glad you liked it.  
__**swim90** – I'm glad you thought it was awesome.  
__**HBKrazy** – Thanks! I hope you continue thinking its great.  
__**Insane Zula** – John was dominating wasn't he? But, I think Adria can stick up for herself and tell John what is what. Just wait and see._

_I'm really enjoying writing this story because its different from my other stories. My other stories are Randy fics but I decided to do a John fic but I couldn't resist putting in Randy. But, the Randy in this story won't be the same Randy as in my other stories. Hmm, what do I mean? Expect more soon!_


	3. Getting Drunk

_Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE superstar that may appear in my story. They are owned by Vince McMahon and themselves. I also don't completely own the story. The story is based on a song called "Don't Think of Me" by Dido off of her "No Angel" CD. I have taken the basis of the song and developed it into this story. I only own my original characters. I hope you all enjoy and please let me know what you think._

_A/N – There may be a little bit of language in this chapter. Just to warn you all.

* * *

_

**Chapter 3 – Getting Drunk**

It had been a couple of days and John still hadn't done anything about his ever present feelings for Adria. He really didn't know how to approach Adria about it. He also hadn't broken up with Allison yet and he figured he should probably do that first. For some reason though, that was becoming harder and harder for him. He knew he didn't love Allison because he still loved Adria. Allison was just there for him and he didn't want to lose that if he didn't have a shot with Adria. He knew it was selfish of him but he was a guy and he needed the kind of affection that Allison could provide him. As bad as it sounded that was how he felt.

That night a bunch of wrestlers had decided to go out. Usually Adria wasn't really into going out with the wrestlers. She had obviously had a bad experience dating a wrester and she didn't want to get into something like that again. Tonight though, she had decided she just wanted to have fun. She didn't care what happened in the past or what the future held for her. She just wanted to have a good time. Drown her sorrows so to speak.

As she walked into the club, she wasn't surprised to see John there with Allison. She didn't want to have to think about John for the night, so she immediately went to the bar and got a drink.

John saw Adria enter the club and he was surprised. She hadn't been out to clubs with the wrestlers since they had been dating. John was sitting with Allison, Randy, and a girl Randy had met named Carrie. They were sitting in a booth just enjoying the night. Allison hadn't noticed Adria yet and John was thankful for that. She was too busy chatting away with Carrie. John decided to take this moment to go and talk to Adria.

"Hey babe, you want anything at the bar?" John asked Allison as he stood up.

"Actually yeah, I would love a margarita. Thanks babe." She gave John a cute little smile and then turned back to her conversation with Carrie.

"No problem. Anyone else want anything?"

"I think we are all set man." Randy replied.

"Alright, I'll be back."

John walked over towards the bar. Adria didn't notice him. She was at the bar working on getting very, very drunk. That was her goal for the evening.

"Margarita." John told the bartender. The bartender nodded and went to make it. "Having fun?" John asked Adria.

She turned towards him, saw that it was him, and groaned. "John, what do you want? Won't Allison be missing you?"

"She's busy right now. So, is there any particular reason you're getting drunk tonight?"

"I wasn't getting drunk. Can't a girl just have a drink at a club? I came here to have fun." She tried to make herself seem believable.

"Don't give me that shit. Its obvious your plan was to sit at the bar all night and get shit-faced drunk for some reason."

"Fuck you! Don't presume to know what I'm thinking. You don't know me." She got up to walk away from him.

John grabbed her arm. "Adria, I dated you for over a year. I think I know you. This isn't like you at all."

Adria pulled her arm away from him. "Don't touch me. You may have dated me but you know what? People can change and I've changed. Just leave me alone."

"Adria, I just want to talk to you."

"Yeah well, I don't want to talk to you." Adria walked away from John and he didn't try to follow her.

The bartender had the margarita ready so John grabbed it and went back to the booth. Allison was still chatting away with Carrie. John set the margarita down in front of Allison and then sat down.

"Thanks babe." Allison gave John a sweet smile and then turned back to her conversation with Carrie.

"Hey man, you didn't get anything for yourself?" Randy questioned him.

"No, I guess I forgot."

"Distracted by a certain someone." John looked up and saw Randy's knowing expression. "Don't worry man, no one else noticed." Randy whispered so that Allison couldn't hear him.

John was relieved. The last thing he needed tonight was Allison mad at him for talking with Adria. "Thanks. So, how long have they been going at this?" He motioned towards Allison and Carrie.

"Yeah, I know. They just met but its like they are old friends or something. I think Allison likes her more than I do."

"Hey, I heard that." Carrie exclaimed. This caused the whole table to laugh. "Awe, are you sad because I've been ignoring you?"

"Yeah, just a little." Randy gave Carrie a little smile. "Lets go dance." He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the booth.

Allison laughed and turned towards John. "Hey how about you? Have I been ignoring you?"

"Just a little but its alright. You want to dance too?"

"Do you have to ask?" She grabbed John's hand and they headed to the dance floor too.

The two couples were dancing hot and heavy on the dance floor. Carrie had her back to Randy and they were grinding to the music. Randy's hands were roaming all over Carrie and Carrie didn't seem to mind one bit. Allison was facing John and had her hands wrapped around his neck. John's hands were roaming just a bit lower than that. So, maybe it was a lot lower than that. He had his hands wrapped around her waist and they were inching lower as they moved together to the music. At this particular moment Allison just happened to notice Adria sitting at a table alone watching the dance floor. Allison couldn't pass up the opportunity. She knew Adria was watching her and John dance so she leaned in and started making out with John. John didn't seem to mind. He had no idea that Adria was watching.

Adria was sitting at the table working on keeping her mind off of John by getting drunk but then she noticed John and Allison on the dance floor. They definitely weren't dancing innocently but it didn't bother Adria until they started making out on the dance floor. After the first five minutes of that she couldn't take it anymore so she went back to the bar to get even more drunk.

Allison finally pulled away from John and she couldn't help but smile about the fact that Adria had left. She loved flaunting her relationship with John to Adria and making her life miserable. It gave her some sort of sick pleasure seeing Adria in pain.

After a little while of dancing the two couples returned to their booth and ordered some more drinks. John hadn't seen Adria in a while and he was starting to worry about her. He pushed thoughts of Adria from his mind though, as he tried to have a good time with Allison.

A little while later, Allison and Carrie had retreated to the ladies room. John decided to take the opportunity to see if he could find Adria. He found her at the bar and she had her head down on it.

"Adria?" John said going up to her. He thought for a second she had passed out at the bar.

Adria sat up at hearing her name. "JOHN!" She ran up and gave him a hug.

"Adria? Are you okay?"

"I am great. I've actually never been better. Who knew that drinking a little bit could make me feel so much better?"

John couldn't believe it. Adria was extremely drunk and he had never seen her like this before. "I think you've had a little bit more than just a little."

"No, silly. I'm fine. You wanna dance?" Adria started to pull him towards the dance floor.

He stopped her. "I don't think that is such a good idea. Maybe I should get you home instead?"

She pulled her arm away from him. "But I don't want to go home."

"Yeah, well I think you should go home. "Come on." John pulled her over to the booth. Thankfully the girls hadn't returned and only Randy remained. He was actually talking to another girl now. This didn't surprise John in the least. He was constantly finding women. "Hey man, I'm taking Adria back to the hotel because she is extremely drunk."

"Okay. Wait, what am I supposed to tell Allison? She is going to be pissed when she finds out you are with Adria."

"ALLISON! Where is that bitch? I want to beat her up." Adria exclaimed out of nowhere.

"Adria, calm down." John turned back to Randy. "Just tell her I wasn't feeling to well so I went home. Tell her I will see her tomorrow."

"Alright man. See you later."

John walked away with Adria just in time so that Allison didn't see him. "Hey Randy, where is John?" Allison said as she approached the booth.

"Ah, John wasn't feeling to well so he went home."

Allison looked upset. "Without me? Why couldn't he say goodbye?"

"He really wasn't feeling very well. He said he would see you tomorrow though."

"He must have been really sick if he didn't even want to see me tonight. Well more fun for us I guess." She gave Randy a little grin.

"By the way, where is Carrie?"

"Awe, sorry to tell you man but she left."

Randy was dumbfounded. "What? Why?"

"She wanted me to tell you that she really did like you but…she didn't know how to tell you to your face…she has a boyfriend."

"Oh, I see. Its alright. She was cute but I can do better." He got up to go find another girl.

"Well that was easy. Hey, are you going to leave me all alone?" Allison put a little pout on her face.

Randy turned back to her. "I was just going to look for someone to dance with. Would you like to dance?"

"I would love to." She went up to Randy and they headed to the dance floor.

On the dance floor the two were definitely getting closer. Randy had always thought she was absolutely gorgeous but she was John's girlfriend so he hadn't tried anything. Now though, all thoughts like that were out the window. His hands were roaming all over Allison's hot body. Randy knew it was wrong but he rationalized it by saying John was with Adria. John had told Randy that he didn't really care for Allison that much. They were getting closer and closer. Allison seemed pretty into him so Randy decided to just go for it.

"So, you want to go back to my hotel or what?"

Allison expected that this was coming. They had been dancing for a little while and it definitely wasn't innocent dancing between friends. Allison thought Randy was hot and she knew it would only be a one night thing. John was sick and at the moment Allison really wanted Randy so she just went for it.

She gave him a cute little smile and pulled him off the dance floor. "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

_A/N – Hmm, things are heating up now. Thanks to all my reviewers:_

_**RKOxLegendKiller** – Adria has been a little bitchy but can you blame her? She has been hurt and she is just a little bitter.  
__**CeNa.MaMi.AKA.HBKrazy** – Allison? Hmm, she wasn't the one I was thinking of.  
__**gurl42069** – Yes it was…but just wait, it gets better.  
__**Insane Zula** – Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Are you feeling sorry for John yet? or is he still a jerk in your eyes?_

_Thanks for the feed back. You are all the best! Please continue reading and enjoying. Most of all though please review. I love the feedback. Its what i feed off from in order to continue writing for all of you. Thanks bunches!  
__Kim_


	4. Fighting the Feelings Within

_Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE superstar that may appear in my story. They are owned by Vince McMahon and themselves. I also don't completely own the story. The story is based on a song called "Don't Think of Me" by Dido off of her "No Angel" CD. I have taken the basis of the song and developed it into this story. I only own my original characters. I hope you all enjoy and please let me know what you think._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 4 – Fighting the Feelings Within**

John led Adria outside of the club and made her sit down on the curb while he hailed a cab. She was extremely drunk and to say that was understating it greatly. John was in shock that Adria was even still walking around at this point but Adria never did cease to amaze him. A cab pulled up and John had his hand on the small of Adria's back as he helped her into the cab. The cab took them back to the hotel where all the wrestlers were staying. Throughout the cab ride Adria sat as far away from John as possible and just stared out the window.

When the cab reached the hotel, John helped Adria out of the car and led her to the elevator. Once they were in the elevator, Adria seemed more alert so John tried to figure out from her the room she was staying in and where her key was. He got that the key was in her purse so he quickly found that, but Adria couldn't remember her room number.

"Damnit Adria, think! I have your key." John waved the key in front of Adria's face. "Now, I just need to know what room you are in."

Adria pushed him away. "Leave me alone John. I don't know."

John shrugged his shoulder. "Then I guess you're staying with me."

This comment from John, sobered Adria up slightly. Well it didn't really sober her up but she was acting more alert now. "You've got to be joking, right? There is no way I am going into a hotel room with you."

"Yeah, well where else are you going to go?"

"Anywhere but with you." She moved across the elevator so she could get as far away from John as possible.

"Adria, I'm just trying to help you. You are drunk and in need of some serious help." John moved towards her.

"Yeah, well not from you." The elevator doors had opened and Adria started to leave having no idea where she was going. She just started stumbling down the hall aimlessly. She was drunk though, so she didn't really care where she was going. She just felt the dire need to get away from John. He had hurt her and it was only because she loved him so much at one point that she could hate him so much now. As she was walking down the hall though, a pair of hands grabbed her from behind and threw her over his shoulder. Those hands of course belonged to John.

"Like I said, you're coming with me."

Adria started beating on his back. "Put me down! I mean it John. Put me down!"

Adria's fists on his back didn't even phase John. "Adria, would you just shut up and relax. You're going to wake up the entire floor if you keep screaming like that."

"I don't care. I want them to hear me and get me away from you. I don't want to be anywhere near you."

"That's funny. You were hugging me at the club." John couldn't help saying with a smirk.

"I was drunk, what do you expect?"

"You still are drunk, woman."

"Yeah well…" She didn't know what to say. "Put me down!"

"Shut up Adria, I'll put you down." John was sliding his key into his hotel room door. After it clicked, he opened the door and brought Adria inside. He sat her down on the edge of the bed and then threw his key card on the desk.

"I don't want to be here. This is kidnapping."

"Kidnapping? Adria, you are so drunk you don't even know what you are talking about. Be my guest and leave but you'll find a lot worse than me roaming around. They would probably be inclined to take advantage of a woman such as yourself in the state you are in. So, yeah go right ahead and leave."

Adria made a determined face like she was going to be stubborn and leave but then she decided John was right. He was looking really cute trying to be firm with her too. She couldn't help herself. No matter how much she wanted to hate him for the way he had treated her, in her drunken state her true feelings were coming out. Adria still loved John, even with all of his flaws and the crap he had put her through, she still loved him. When she wasn't drunk she was able to keep her feelings at bay because she knew it was a bad idea to get involved with him again. In her drunken state though, she wanted to take him right there. She could put up an act like she didn't want to be there but she knew the longer she was in that hotel room with John the harder it was going to be control herself.

"Fine, I'll stay. You don't have to beg." Adria smirked at him.

"I'm not begging." John stated firmly. "I'm just looking out for you since you are in no condition to look out for yourself."

"I'm fine. I just could really use a shower."

"You could use about twenty after all that you drank."

"HaHa, very funny." Adria started to head to the bathroom so that she could take a shower. As she was heading to the bathroom she was trying to get her pants off. They were jeans and she was so drunk that she had forgotten that in order to get them off she had to unbutton them. John noticed she was having trouble so he walked over to her.

"Yup, you are definitely fine." John said sarcastically. "Here, try this." He unbuttoned her jeans and unzipped them for her. "Now you should be able to get them off."

"Oh yeah, that's how you do it." Adria then turned back around and walked into the bathroom. As she did so she slipped her shirt off over her head and shut the bathroom door behind her. The action didn't go unnoticed by John who was already slightly turned on by helping Adria with her jeans. It was definitely going to be a long, hard night.

After about a half an hour in the shower, Adria came out in nothing but a towel. She was surprised to see John gone. She had no idea where he would have gone but she found a pair of shorts and a t-shirt that John had presumably set out for her. She quickly changed into them and then laid down on the bed. John came in shortly after that with some water from the vending machine.

"I thought you could use some water." He walked over to the bed and sat down next to her while he handed her the water. Adria opened it and slowly took a sip. John was watching her intently. His gaze was affecting her in ways she never thought she would be affected just by someone watching her. She set down the water bottle and just looked back at him. All of the sudden Adria leaned in and started kissing John. Her breath reeked of liquor but the kiss was breathtaking. They both had so much pent up sexual frustration for each other that there was no way there kiss could be anything but amazing. John knew it was completely wrong and that he should stop it before it got too serious but he couldn't help himself. He still loved Adria even though he was with Allison. Adria slowly moved onto John's lap so that she was now straddling him, never breaking the kiss. Her arms were wrapped around John's neck and John's hands were roaming all over Adria's body. They were both thoroughly enjoying themselves but John knew he had to stop this before it went any further. He broke the kiss as he pushed Adria away. As she still sat straddling his lap, she just stared at him.

"Adria, we can't do this. I won't take advantage of you like that. No matter how much I really…" John sighed deeply. "…really want to. I can't do that to you."

"God John!" Adria got off from his lap in a huff. "This was what I could never stand about you. One minute you want me so bad and then the next you're pushing me away. You're just so damn confusing."

"And your not?" John stood up from the bed. "You don't know what you want half the time either."

"No John, I know what I want. I want…" Adria was about to admit her true feelings for John when she suddenly started to feel extremely sick. She felt like she was going to puke. Nope, she was going to puke. All that drinking was finally catching up to her. Adria ran into the bathroom with her hand over her mouth and puked once she reached the toilet. John followed her in there and held her hair as she puked until it didn't seem like she had anything left to puke. John helped her get cleaned up and then carried her to the bed and set her down. She went right to sleep and didn't get the chance to finish what she was going to say to John. John just tucked her into bed and then proceeded to go to sleep himself. He had made the couch his bed for the night, knowing that when Adria woke up the next morning she wasn't going to have any clue what was going on. If he even thought of sleeping in the same bed with her she would have been pissed beyond belief when she woke up. As it was Adria probably wouldn't be too happy. The next morning would definitely be a memorable one.

* * *

_A/N – Thanks to my reviewers:_

_**RKOxLegendKiller** – I think I said I would make Randy a bad, bad boy in this story and he is living up to it.  
__**Insane Zula** – Definitely a hoochie. I couldn't have said it better. Wait until John finds out. Oops, I revealed too much.  
__**tonyanichole** – I'm glad you like it and I hope you like this chapter just as much._

_Alright, I know its taken me a while. I kind of lost inspiration and I was also concentrating on my other stories. I finally got my butt in gear though, and decided to update this one. There definitely isn't too much more left. This is just going to be a short little fic but it should get even more interesting. I also decided to change the rating up to M because the last chapter and the next chapter have quite a bit of language. I just want to be safe with my rating. Anyways, I hope you like and please review and tell me what you think. Thanks bunches!  
__Kim_


	5. No Thank You for the Knight

_Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE superstar that may appear in my story. They are owned by Vince McMahon and themselves. I also don't completely own the story. The story is based on a song called "Don't Think of Me" by Dido off of her "No Angel" CD. I have taken the basis of the song and developed it into this story. I only own my original characters. I hope you all enjoy and please let me know what you think._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 5 – No Thank You for the Knight**

The sunlight was shining in the window of the hotel room casting light over Adria's face. Adria rolled over to avoid the light but it was too late. The sunlight had already woken her up. What a wonderful way to start off the day. She sat up and grimaced as she realized that she had a splitting headache. She must have had a lot to drink last night. She wasn't sure though because she couldn't really remember what happened. Adria remembered that she went to the bar with the intention of getting drunk. Apparently she had succeeded. Beyond that she really couldn't remember what had happened.

Adria suddenly looked around wildly. She realized that she wasn't in her hotel room. Whose hotel room was she in? What did she do last night? She looked down at herself. She definitely wasn't wearing her own clothes either, but at least she was wearing clothes. She figured that was a good sign. Then she noticed the sleeping form on the couch. She looked around for something to throw at it. She found a pillow and chucked it across the room. The pillow hit the person right on their head causing them to jump off the couch, not quite fully awake yet. Adria's jaw dropped when she realized who is was.

"John Cena? What the hell am I doing in your hotel room?"

John was fully awake now. He just shook his head and put a sly grin on his face. "You mean, you don't remember?"

Adria glared at him. She stood up from the bed and stomped across the room towards John. She slapped the sly grin right off from his face. "John, don't fuck with me! What happened?"

John brought his hand to his face where Adria had slapped him. It was still stinging. "Damn woman!" Adria just continued glaring at him. John walked towards the door. He opened it and beckoned Adria to step outside.

Adria stayed where she was and crossed her arms. "I'm not leaving until I get some answers."

John shrugged his shoulders. He went over, picked her up, and threw her over his shoulder. He then proceeded to carry her outside of his hotel room and set her down in the hall. "You are leaving until you calm down." John then walked back into his room and shut the door.

Adria just stared at the closed door in front of her completely dumbfounded. "John, stop being a bastard and let me in."

Through the door John responded. "If you're going to be mean to me, why would I want to let you in." Adria just rolled her eyes. "You do realize that I can see you through the peep hole." John laughed. Adria couldn't help herself from laughing too. "Well that's a little better." John couldn't help a grin slipping on to his face but Adria couldn't see it because the door was still closed.

"Look, I'm sorry for slapping you…"

John interrupted her. "And?"

Adria sighed. "…and for calling you a bastard. I was just a little freaked out by waking up somewhere that I'm not used to." Adria waited for John to say something but he didn't. "I just want to know what happened last night. I obviously drank a lot because I can't remember anything."

John opened the door. He motioned for her to enter. She started to walk into the hotel room when John's hand rested on her lower stomach to stop her. Adria couldn't help but enjoy his touch. Even after all the time they had spent apart and how much she hated John sometimes, she couldn't help but enjoy his touch. "You can come in as long as you promise not to slap me again."

Adria just laughed. "I promise."

"Alright then. You can come in." He let her go so she could continue walking into the room. John closed the door and then followed Adria into the room. Adria sat down on the bed. "So do you remember going to the club?" John asked her.

Adria smiled. "Yes, I remember going to the club and I remember that I wanted to get really drunk. Apparently I succeeded."

"Yes, you did." John laughed. "Why exactly did you want to get drunk?"

"That is none of your business." Adria wasn't going to tell John that he was the reason she went out drinking. "I believe I wanted to ask you questions about what happened and not have you ask me questions."

John raised his hands in defeat. "Fine, there really isn't very much to explain. Obviously you got a little drunk." Adria raised her eyebrows. "Okay, so you got a lot drunk."

"Yeah, I think I figured that part out. How did I get here?"

"Would you let me finish?" Adria raised her arms in defeat and motioned for him to continue. "You were very drunk and I was worried about you so I brought you back to the hotel."

Adria placed a look of shock on her face. "You mean your precious Allison let you leave with me?"

John just smirked at Adria's sarcasm. "Actually I didn't tell her."

"Ooh, the plot thickens." Adria said with a laugh.

"Can I finish now?" John said with an expression of annoyance. "I mean, you wanted to know, but now you keep interrupting me."

"Yes, please finish. I'm all ears." Adria leaned in really close to John to prove her point.

Adria being that close to him drove John nuts. It brought him back to the night before and their passionate kiss. John tried to shake those thoughts from his head and keep his composure. Around Adria though, that thought was easier said than done. "Well, like I was saying, I brought you back to the hotel. When we got here I tried to find your key and I succeeded but you couldn't remember your room number. Therefore, being the gentleman that I am, I let you stay in my room."

"I can't believe I actually agreed to that. I must have been really, really drunk."

"Actually you didn't agree at first. I practically had to drag you here. You were actually being a real pain in the ass but I knew I couldn't let you wander aimlessly so I convinced you that this was the best idea."

"Alright, so I stayed here and nothing happened."

"I convinced you to take a shower…" Adria raised her eyebrows thinking the worst thoughts. John noticed her look. "…by yourself, stupid." Adria just laughed. "Then I gave you some other clothes to wear and you fell right to sleep." John figured that leaving out the kiss would definitely be the best plan.

"Oh, and that's all?"

"Yup, that's it."

"Alright, then I'm going to go back to my room." Adria stood up from the bed and walked to the door.

John was dumbfounded. "You mean your knight in shining armor doesn't even get a thank you for rescuing you."

Adria started laughing hysterically. "You…a knight in shining armor? John you're really funny." Adria continued laughing as she opened the door.

John got up from the bed and walked to the door. "HaHa Adria, very funny."

Adria started walking down the hallway, still chuckling slightly to herself. John just closed the door behind her and shook his head. He was never going to understand that woman.

Meanwhile…Allison found herself waking up with a man's arms secured around her waist. She moved around trying to get free of his grasp. His grip loosened and Allison was able to get up. She pulled a sheet around herself and moved around the hotel room trying to find her clothes.

"Awe, come on baby. Why you got to be like that? Can't you find your clothes without the sheet on?" Randy Orton said as he sat up with a smirk and watched Allison walking around.

"Don't you think you got enough of a show last night?" She said with a smile.

"That was a good show too. All what…3 hours of it?"

"Try 5 hours of it." She said with a laugh. "We didn't get very much sleep last night."

"No, we didn't but it was worth it, wasn't it?"

Allison had found her clothes and put them on very slowly just to give Randy a little show. Once she was finished she walked back towards the bed with a sly little smile on her face. "Definetely." She leaned down and captured Randy's lips in a passionate kiss. Randy pulled her down on top of him and continued his assault on her lips. Allison was completely into it. She was sitting straddling Randy now. With her hands roaming all over his body. Randy started to have his hands roam up her thighs and underneath her skirt. Then Adria pulled away and got up off the bed.

"Awe, come on. You can't do that to me and then just stop. Do you know what that does to me?"

"Yeah, I can see but Randy, we can't do this. Last night was really…" Allison took a moment to look over Randy's hard, toned abs and muscles. "…really fun but…I love John."

"I know Allison. I knew going into it that it was a one time thing. If you ever want to do it again though, you know I'll be ready."

"Oh, I know." She leaned down and gave Randy one more kiss. "See you around." Allison walked towards the door. She took a moment to look in the mirror to make sure she was alright and then left. Randy just watched her leave with a sly little smile on his face. He wouldn't mind getting some of Allison again some time.

Adria was just stepping onto the elevator when she saw Allison exit someone's hotel room. Allison didn't notice her but as the elevator door closed Adria was wondering who's hotel room Allison would be leaving. Adria didn't believe it was her own since Allison appeared to be in clothes she would have worn the night before. Granted, Adria couldn't exactly remember what Allison was wearing but she was pretty sure that it was what she had on now. The room she had exited obviously wasn't John's room since Adria had just left there herself. Well, well, well it looked like Allison had a secret little romp session with someone behind John's back. Adria was damn certain she was going to find out who it was with too. Why couldn't she just leave well enough alone?

* * *

_A/N – Thank you so much to my reviewers:_

_**Demon Spawn** – Thank you so much for the review. I'm glad you are enjoying this fic too. Yup, I think we can all agree that Allison is definitely a slut.  
__**RKOxLegendKiller** – Hmm, I like 'em bad too. Randy is definitely a bad, bad boy.  
__**andonly** – Thanks for catching up with this story as you put it. I'm glad you like it. I'm afraid Randy did indeed do the dirty with Allison. Now whether or not Allison is still John's girl, that remains to be seen.  
__**Insane Zula** – It is quite sad. You almost have to feel bad for John even if he was a jerk to Adria when they dated before.  
__**nala23** – Are they gonna get back together? Hmm, we will have to see._

_I'm so excited! I loved writing that chapter. I don't know why but I think it is my favorite one in this story so far. Anyways, I'm so glad I'm getting more reviews for this story. Its very exciting for me because this was my first time with John Cena as the main male character and I have to say I'm enjoying writing it. I thought I would be able to wrap this up in one more chapter but I think I might need more than that. There will only be a few more though. Like I said this is just going to be a short little fic. I'll try and update soon. Please review! I love them so much!  
__Kim_


	6. Finding Out and Letting Go

_Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE superstar that may appear in my story. They are owned by Vince McMahon and themselves. I also don't completely own the story. The story is based on a song called "Don't Think of Me" by Dido off of her "No Angel" CD. I have taken the basis of the song and developed it into this story. I only own my original characters. I hope you all enjoy and please let me know what you think._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 6 – Finding Out and Letting Go**

Adria got off of the elevator on her floor and went to her room to change. Once she was showered and wearing jeans with a t-shirt, she decided to go find out from whose room Allison had exited. So, she took the elevator back up to John's floor and went to the door that Allison had come from. Adria didn't really know what she was going to say, but she had to know who it was. She took a deep breath and then knocked on the door.

After Allison left Randy had decided to get dressed and go down to the gym to workout. It was his usual routine to wake up and workout. As he was coming off of the elevator, on his floor, he was surprised to see Adria standing in front of his door. She was knocking on it as he approached.

"Hey Adria." Randy said.

"Hi Randy." Adria smiled. "You're on this floor too?"

"Yeah, and that's my door that you are knocking on." Randy said with a smirk.

Adria's jaw almost dropped but she controlled herself. Allison slept with Randy? That definitely made things interesting. "Oh, I'm sorry." Adria tried to think of an excuse quickly. "I thought it was John's. I guess I'm confused."

"I thought you were with John last night?" Randy questioned.

"Yeah, I was…" What could she say now? Adria tried to think fast again without appearing like she was making all of it up as she went along. "…but then I went back to my room…and now I wanted to talk to him again…but I guess I forgot which door was his." She was inwardly giddy about how great she was at figuring out what to say on the spot like that.

"Oh, I didn't know John was on this floor too."

"Yeah, I know I'm on the right floor but I guess I forgot which room was his. Oh well, I guess I can talk to him later." Adria gave Randy a smile and then started to walk away, but she wasn't getting away that easily.

"Wait." Randy caught up to her. "What did you want to talk to John about? Maybe I can help you."

"Umm…" Adria had to do some more quick thinking. "I just wanted to know how bad I really was last night. I mean John told me what happened and I don't remember any of it so I'm thinking that I was pretty bad."

"Yeah, sorry to say but you were definitely drunk." Randy laughed.

"I figured. Jeez, I didn't do anything crazy did I?"

"From what I saw of you…no, but you did want to beat up Allison. John stopped you though." Randy smirked.

Adria just smiled. "Well he just ruins all of my fun then, doesn't he?" She put her finger to her lips. "We'll just keep that between the three of us though. I don't really want to beat up Allison." Adria smirked. "At least, not today."

Randy just laughed. "Well, if that's all you wanted, I really have to go shower."

"Yeah I didn't want to say anything, but you kind of smell." She just smirked at Randy.

Randy just grinned. "Bye Adria."

"Bye Randy." Adria said as she walked to the elevator. As she rode back to her floor, she wondered if Randy really felt anything for Allison or if it was just for kicks. She couldn't believe that Randy would want to ruin a perfectly good friendship with John over a hoe like Allison. She didn't understand it now and she didn't think she ever would. Now the only question was whether she would be able to tell John or not. She knew she had to but she also knew it was going to be extremely hard to do so.

After Adria left that morning, John showered and got dressed. Then he tried to figure out what he was going to do today. He tried to call Allison several times but she wasn't answering her phone. He had an appearance to do promoting Wrestlemania later that day but he thought that he and Allison could have lunch together. When he couldn't get a hold of Allison though, he decided that maybe he could have lunch with Adria. He wanted to talk to her about how she felt about him. The feelings she had the night before couldn't have come from nowhere. He called up Adria and she agreed to have lunch with him.

Adria couldn't believe that John wanted to talk to her more. She couldn't imagine what could be bothering him. The truth was that she had to talk to John about Allison and Randy. She didn't think over lunch would be the best time though. John had told John to meet her at the restaurant. As she entered, she noticed that it was a small private little restaurant. John was over in a booth in the corner.

"Long time no see, John." Adria smiled as she sat down.

"Yeah, I know." The two of them made small talk and then ordered their food. While they were waiting for the food John figured he should just say what he had to say. "Look, I didn't tell you the whole truth about what happened last night."

Adria arched her eyebrows. "Really? What part did you leave out?"

"After I brought you back to my hotel room, you didn't go right to sleep. You decided to take a shower so you did that. I left some clothes out for you and then I went to get some water for you. When I came back you were changed and sitting on the bed. Anyways, you kissed me and I didn't stop it at first."

"I kissed you?" Adria said in shock.

"Yeah, but I stopped it before it got too far because I knew you were really drunk."

"I can't believe you!" Adria practically yelled. "Why wouldn't you stop me right off? I was obviously very drunk and didn't have a clue what I was doing."

"Adria calm down. I'm sorry, but you know I still care for you." John said the last part with sincerity shining in his eyes.

"John you say that and yet you're dating Allison." Adria spat in disgust. "Why are you telling me this anyways?"

"I just wanted to ask you how you really feel about me. Those feelings don't just come out of nowhere when you are drunk."

"They sure as hell do." Adria couldn't believe the nerve of John. Now she was just pissed and wanted to hurt him like he had hurt her before. "I don't feel anything for you except sorry."

"Why do you feel sorry for me?" John was confused.

Adria just laughed which confused John even more. "Oh that's right." Adria said in a mocking tone. "You don't know." She just laughed some more. "You don't know that Allison slept with Randy last night."

The comment hit John like a ton of bricks flying into his stomach at fifty miles per hour. "What?" John said almost inaudible.

"Yup, that's right. The hoe fucked your best friend." Adria smirked. Then she saw tears start to seep from John's eyes. He wasn't full on crying but he had a few tears. Adria had never seen John cry. John never cried in front of other people. Maybe in privacy but never in front of people. That hit Adria hard. She immediately felt bad for her callous words. She just had to get out of there. "I have to go."

John just let her go. He was still sitting there in stunned silence. He wiped the stray tears away. He wasn't crying for Allison because he had grown tired of her anyways. He was crying for the betrayal by his best friend and for the bitter way Adria had told him. He had never seen Adria like that before. John finally gained control of himself and knew what he had to do. He paid for the uneaten food and then went to his appearance. He would confront all the parties involved later that evening.

Later that evening, John had gotten a hold of Allison and asked her to meet him in the lobby. He also called Randy and asked him to meet at the same time. John was sitting in the lobby waiting for them. Randy showed up first but right after he did Allison showed up. John asked them both to sit down. Randy and Allison exchanged a worried glance but agreed to sit down.

"What's wrong Johnny?" Allison questioned in the sweetest way she could muster.

"First of all…" John began. "My name is John, not Johnny. Second of all, it doesn't really matter what you call me anymore because we're over."

"Excuse me?" Allison questioned angrier this time.

"What, you didn't think I'd find out about your night last night? It doesn't matter anyways though. I never loved you. I always loved someone else. You were just a distraction and you weren't even very good at that. You're a whore and I hope you and Randy are happy together."

"Look man…" Randy began. "She doesn't deserve all the blame. After all, you did spend last night with Adria."

John turned to Randy. "You might want to stay out of this because I'm really close to punching you out. I can't believe you man. I may not have loved her but she was my girlfriend and you slept with her anyways. For your information, I didn't sleep with Adria last night so the two aren't even in the same ballpark. As of right now, I'm through with both of you." John turned and walked away leaving a stunned Randy.

Allison regained her composure and yelled after John. "But John, I love you."

"Yeah well looks like you fucked up, literally." John said over his shoulder as he got into the elevator.

Allison turned back to Randy who was still stunned. "I can't believe you told him!"

Randy stood up. "What! You think I told him?"

"Well I sure as hell didn't and you and I should be the only two who know."

"Are you really that stupid? Someone probably saw you leaving my hotel room. I can't believe I wasted a perfectly good friendship on you." Randy walked off leaving Allison alone and thus being the second guy to walk away from Allison in one day. Today just wasn't her lucky day.

Meanwhile John was heading to Adria's hotel room. They needed to have serious talk now. Their earlier one hadn't gone as John planned. Once he reached Adria's room, he knocked on the door. Adria opened the door and let him in. She wasn't really surprised. She figured he would come eventually. As John entered she went back to what she was working on, which was packing.

"Where are you going?" John asked very confused.

"Leaving." Adria answered simply.

"Why?"

"I quit my job. I don't want to be here anymore." Adria refused to look at John. It would just make things harder.

"I broke up with Allison and confronted her and Randy."

"That's nice."

John was getting tired of Adria's nonchalant attitude. She had to be hurting inside just as much as he was. He grabbed Adria's hands and turned her to face him. "Adria, how do you really feel?"

Adria didn't look up at first but then she looked up with eyes full of tears. "John I love you but…"

John interrupted her. "That's all that matters." He leaned in to kiss her.

She pushed him away "No! That isn't all that matters. I've been down this road with you before and it didn't work. No matter how much I loved you, never stopped loving you, and still love you, it just doesn't work. I can't put myself through that again."

"Adria, people change. I've changed. I know I hurt you by being possessive after we lost the baby but I didn't know how to deal with my grief. Why can't we try again?"

"John just leave. I'm going away and maybe some day we can be together. For now though…just…don't think of me." Adria started crying and then locked herself in the bathroom.

John was in stunned silence. He finally left her hotel room but he knew he wouldn't listen to her. Not a day would go by that he wouldn't think of Adria.

* * *

_A/N – The previous chapter gave me the most reviews I have received yet for a chapter of this story. That made me so happy! Thank you so much to all of my reviewers:_

_**Demon Spawn** – I know, I'm sorry I took so long. I went faster this time. I didn't like your review…I loved it! Your reviews are always nice to get because they are long and give me some insight as to what a reader is thinking about the characters and the story.  
__**nala23** – John cared but just because at one time he really did like Allison, as delusional as that seems now. He also didn't sleep with Adria so it's not the same cheating.  
__**RKOxLegendKiller** – Was that something you wanted to have the honor of doing? I'm glad you agreed with me about that chapter being the best because I loved it.  
__**Insane Zula** – So I changed your mind about John and Adria? I'm so happy! If you really want to strangle Allison you can…but just wait until I finish the story.  
__**OTHlover04** – Thanks!  
__**Mrs. Orton-Cena** – I'm glad you got so into it. That makes me feel like I'm writing an interesting story that people can really get into. I hope you continue enjoying it.  
__**andonly** – I'm sure you have no ulterior motives of seeing Randy like that. Yeah right! You'd have to be crazy! Now the idea of Adria going back to the door…well you took that thought right out of my brain. Seriously that was my plan. I guess we think alike. Except I decided to have Randy dressed. Sorry._

_THE END…okay not really. Now originally I was gonna end it there. That was my idea from the beginning but now I'm not so sure. There will be a chapter seven. Its going to be like a where are they now chapter and you'll all just have to wait and see what happens. I'll see what you all think and then make my decision. Review, review, review!  
__Kim_


	7. Love Remains

_Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE superstar that may appear in my story. They are owned by Vince McMahon and themselves. I also don't completely own the story. The story is based on a song called "Don't Think of Me" by Dido off of her "No Angel" CD. I have taken the basis of the song and developed it into this story. I only own my original characters. I hope you all enjoy and please let me know what you think._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 7 – Love Remains**

As Adria shut the door behind her she crumbled onto the floor and cried. At one point in her life John had been her everything. The person she could talk to about anything, the person who loved her deeply, and the person she loved even more than life itself. Somewhere along the way, they grew apart and he wasn't her everything anymore. She never stopped loving him because a love like she felt couldn't just be turned on or off, it was constant. It was constant? Then, why was she trying so hard to turn off her love for John? Why couldn't she just accept it and be with him? Adria couldn't answer those questions. She was too confused about the entire situation. That was why she was leaving. She told John that she quit but really she was just taking a vacation. She needed time to just be away from John and think about everything she was feeling.

Finally Adria heard John leave her room so she unlocked the bathroom and stepped into her room. She finished packing and then left the hotel and went to the airport. She hopped on a plane and flew back to her home which was in Rhode Island. She had a really nice house right on the seacoast. It was the perfect place to be away from everything and just think.

It had been a month since Adria had started her vacation. Ever since Adria left, John had been missing her like crazy. He had actually tried finding her several times. The problem was that John didn't know about Adria's house in Rhode Island. She bought it after the two of them broke up. John had even tried calling Adria's family but they were all very tight-lipped about the situation. Adria had asked them to keep her whereabouts a secret, no matter what. John had realized after Adria left that, no matter what she said, he needed to be with her. He was determined that he could convince her that she had to be with him too. He just had to find her.

Adria had been having a very relaxing vacation. She loved the ocean, she loved being away from everything, and she lived the serenity of her home. She had also done a lot of thinking during her time off. She now knew exactly what she had to do. The hard part would be actually doing it.

A couple days later Adria was walking into the arena ready to get back to work. "Adria!" Upon hearing a woman's voice Adria turned around and smiled at what she saw.

"Hey Stephanie."

Stephanie McMahon smiled and walked right up to Adria as she grabbed her into a huge hug. "I was so glad when I heard you were getting back from your vacation tonight."

Adria broke the hug and smile. "Yeah, its good to be back."

"So have you seen him yet?" Stephanie questioned with a grin.

Adria just grinned back. "Actually, I haven't. I don't even know what I will say when I do see him."

"Just say what you feel."

"Yeah, that is easier said than done."

Stephanie just laughed. "Well to help you out, I already have a certain someone ready for photos."

Adria's jaw dropped. "Stephanie you didn't."

Stephanie grinned. "Your office for the night is just over there Ms. Brenham." Stephanie walked off grinning all the way leaving a stunned Adria standing in the middle of the floor. She left out a big sigh and walked to the door. Now she really had to follow through. It was either now or never.

John was sitting in the office waiting to get his picture taken. He was dreading every second of it. Ever since Adria left, Allison was the only promotional photographer left. John had his pictures taken once since they broke up and Allison wouldn't stop saying how sorry she was and how much she missed him. It made him sick every time he had to be in the same room with her. He was certain this shoot would be just as much fun. He almost didn't want to look up when he heard the door opening but he couldn't stop himself. He looked up and was amazed to find not Allison but Adria standing in front of him. At first John couldn't say anything, he was in too much shock. He had so many things he needed to say to her but no words came out. Finally he got his words back. "What are you doing here?"

"I believe I work here." Adria said with a smirk.

"Yeah, well I believe a month ago when you left, you told me you quit." John stood up from the chair he was sitting in.

"I do recall having a conversation with you something along those lines." Adria walked over to the camera equipment and started setting it up the way she wanted it.

John just watched her for a couple minutes. John's gaze was sending shocks through Adria's body. He walked over to her and grabbed her hands so she would stop working and pay attention. Then he lifted her chin so that she was looking at him. "Okay, so I ask again what are you doing here?"

Adria let out a deep sigh. She didn't even know where to begin. "I lied to you about quitting." Adria stopped and looked at John's face for any change in expression. When she didn't get one she continued. "I didn't really quit. I only took a vacation. I had to get away to think." Adria pulled her hands out of John's hands then walked away as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"May I ask what you had to think about?" John's gaze followed Adria as she paced around the room.

"You." Adria said barely above a whisper.

"Excuse me?" John asked since he didn't hear Adria the first time.

"You." She yelled. "Alright." Adria sighed. "I had to get away to think about you and all of my screwed up feelings for you."

"Oh." That was all John could muster.

"I've spent over a year loving you no matter what you put me through and all you can muster is 'oh'?" Adria was completely exasperated now. "That is just awesome. You know, maybe this whole month of thinking was a waste. Its not like you are ever going to change and actually treat me the way I should be treated."

That comment gave John back his ability to talk. "Now wait, Adria listen. I've been thinking a lot too. I tried to tell you when you left that I loved you and that people can change. While you were gone I even tried to find you but your family wasn't very helpful." He moved a grabbed Adria's hands. "I love you and I don't want you to leave me again."

Tears started to fill Adria's eyes. John brushed them away and kissed away the ones that had already fallen down her face. "John, I love you too. Through everything, I never stopped loving you. I just put up a wall so you couldn't hurt me again. I don't want to be hurt again."

"I know baby. I won't hurt you." John pulled her into his arms and just held her. All the fighting just melted away and they both knew everything would be alright. John released Adria and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a ring box. "I've been carrying this around for the past 4 months. That night we broke up was the night I wanted to propose. I knew we had been fighting but I thought it was because you were just tired of me not committing. I realize now that it was a whole lot more than that. I couldn't part with it because I never stopped loving you either." John kneeled down on one knee. "Adria, will you marry me." Adria pulled him up and kissed him with all the love for him that she had been holding inside. John returned the kiss with as much if not more love himself. "So, I guess that means, yes?"

Adria just smirked. "No, that means, hell yes!"

John just laughed and kissed her again. He now knew that they would be okay.

It had been 4 years since that day. Adria rolled over in bed that morning and just smiled at the sleeping form of her husband. She kissed his forehead and then started to get out of bed. John surprised her by pulling her back to him. Adria just laughed as John started kissing all over Adria's neck and collar bone. "A man definitely gets used to waking up to this every morning." John grinned.

Adria just laughed. "You better watch it. This was exactly how we got Jaylin."

"Yeah, but was that really such a bad thing?" John continued kissing her neck and moved up to her earlobe.

"Not now, but you didn't go through pregnancy and birth. Now, did you?"

John just laughed. "No, I guess I didn't."

Adria got out of bed and walked down the hall to her daughter's bedroom. She peeked in and was shocked to see Jaylin still fast asleep. Jaylin was usually up at the crack of dawn. Jaylin was almost 2 years old now and a complete daddy's girl. John spoiled her so much but it was too cute to not allow.

John and Adria had gotten married after being engaged for about six months. They had been a very happy married couple and were even happier when they found out that Adria was pregnant. The marriage has been amazing but like every marriage it its rough spots. The two have always worked through those spots though and come out just fine in the process. Adria credits this ability to watching Randy's continued devotion to his wife Jessica. Yes, that's right, Randy Orton got married, and yes John and Randy were able to become friends again. It's a long story but Adria figured that if someone like Randy could make marriage work then anyone could make marriage work. So, it seems like everything worked out for the best.

Adria had asked John to not think of her but lucky for her, that would never happen. It just so happened that Adria would never stop thinking about John either. That was why their marriage worked out so well. They were both madly in love with each other, no matter what.

* * *

_A/N – Thanks you so much to all of my reviewers:_

_**andonly** – There really should be naked Randy, huh? But, it just didn't fit in this story. Maybe it will in another story. HeHeHe!  
__**nala23** – Okay, fine, I put them together. Are you happy now?  
__**Demon Spawn** – Love gone haywire? I couldn't have said it better myself. But, I allowed the love to be mended.  
__**CeNa.MaMi.AKA.HBKrazy** – I'm glad you love it. Here is the 7th and final chapter.  
__**RKOxLegendKiller** – It's hard for me to resist the puppy dog eyes but…I had to be strong because this really is where I will end it. It was just meant to be a short little story.  
__**Twisted Beauty** – There you go. I put them back together.  
__**Insane Zula** – I knew I'd get some angry reviews if I ended it there so here is the real final chapter.  
__**Mrs. Orton- Cena** – Thank you! Yeah, I understand. Cliffhangers get me all worked up to, that was why I just couldn't end it there.  
__**KeeKeeBaby** – I'm so glad you like it. Here is one more chapter…sorry I just couldn't do a dozen more.  
__**Katie 05** – I'm glad you think its good.  
__**tonyanichole** – I hope you're happy. I decided to add another chapter since everyone seemed to want that. Enjoy!_

_Hey, look at that I finished it. I'm sure you are all bummed because it was so short but it was only meant to be a short little story. Please tell me what you thought. Thanks for all the support and I hope you liked it.  
__Kim_


End file.
